


Another New Bed [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [32]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Fanart, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poor Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: It is hard to get any sleep them your housemates seem intent on having the loudest sex humanly possible. Clint tries sabotages their bed, just to send a message. But the message doesn't seem to get through and Steve and Tony just keep buying new beds.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Banned Together Bingo [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Another New Bed [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 (Gen Card) prompt [ “Violent Sex” [G2]](https://i.imgur.com/VpCjsis.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** Steve and Tony break the bed with some 'violent sex'.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
